


Lucky I'm In Love

by Jo (mindsofiron)



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dog - Freeform, Domesticity, F/M, Fluff, clint and tasha get a dog!, spoilers: it's lucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1263400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindsofiron/pseuds/Jo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt: Clintasha getting a dog :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky I'm In Love

"If you think I’m adopting your dog, Clint, you’re severely mistaken."

His…puppy eyes, for lack of a better term at the moment, were really starting to get to her because she could physically feel her heart aching and softening at the sight of them and goddamn, she’d really been his partner for too long, or something.

"Please Nat? His name is Lucky,"

"I’d name him unlucky,” she muttered sullenly and grudgingly, turning away without completely refusing him (and the idiot better have caught that, because she wasn’t going to give a verbal consensus on whatever he wanted to do).

*

Clint thought that maybe Natasha had really become softer than she’d ever be comfortable enough to let on. Case in point: she was curled on the sofa in her glasses with Chinese food and a book (god knows how she managed both at once) and Lucky wound around her legs like some woven mat. In between bites and page-flipping, she was even giving the pup little scratches behind the ear and rubs on the head, and Lucky looked every bit as content as Clint would be if he found himself in that position.

Long story short, Natasha Romanoff was living with him, had his dog (their dog) curled half in her lap, and was looking the most domestic he’d ever seen her. If that didn’t make him the happiest man on earth, he had no idea what being the happiest man on earth meant.


End file.
